


cute things I imagine happened during one direction aka headcanon

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby One Direction, Cute, Wholesome, fetus One Direction, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i watched this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSdDctdhIsI) and this is what I would like to think the story surrounding it was
Kudos: 1
Collections: One Direction





	1. the wake up song

* basically in the video what happens is liam, louis, and niall are awake and decide to come into the room harry and zayn are sleeping in to wake them up. things that you need to know about the video that are critical to the story:  
\- they went to get them mcdonalds  
\- harry and zayn are sleeping in the same bed  
\- niall has his guitar and they make a song up

ok imagine that they got two rooms and they were the type of rooms that are attached with a door in the middle, and they stayed up very late and all 5 just talked and got close and played games and shared their feelings about how everything is so crazy and then their manager probably heard them getting rowdy and calls liam and tells them to go to sleep, so then they all start getting ready to go to sleep and so louis harry and zayn went to one room and niall and liam went to one and i'm assuming both rooms had 2 beds and the zayn and harry lost a game and had to share a bed and they ended up talking for a while and slept later than the rest of the boys and that's why they were the last to wake up because they both stayed up late talking and becoming friends!!! 

so louis wakes up early and tries waking up zayn and harry and gives up, goes to liam and niall's room and then get ready for the day and decide to get mcdonalds for breakfast and to be nice they get stuff for zayn and harry. and now at this point theyre fully awake and have eaten and harry and zayn still havent woken up so niall grabs his guitar and they decide to be so loud they have to wake up!


	2. one direction headcanon but in the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in my dreams all the boys in one direction are on good dreams and happy and even though they aren't super super close friends they still come out for big events and in this case it's zigi's baby's first birthday!

ok imagine

we pan to a backyard in LA, theres loads of people talking and laughing and having a good time, theres a bouncy castle and everyones lovely

now we zoom into house and it's zayn on the bbq with his baby in one hand and the other hand handling the food on the grill, then gigi comes over to zayn and takes the baby from him and her and bella walk around talking to guests

taking a look around, liams there with 5 year old bear talking to some of the other kids that are there, and niall is sitting nearby with a guitar.

then theres this loud 'OI OI' and zayn liam and niall look over and it's louis with freddie; freddie runs to bear and the other kids and louis walks over to zayn and gives him a hug and liam and niall come over and join them at the grill and they all make fun little small talk like grown ups

then a few minutes later a sports car engine can be heard loudly and it's harry and he walks in with a super cute gift for the baby (yes gucci wrapping paper)

and they all talk and about everything that's happening and zayn louis and liam talk about fatherhood, they talk about shows theyre watching and gigs theyre going to play at some point, and how its been working on new and different stuff

and then they all cut cake  
and then most of the guests leave  
and the guys stick around (partly because bear and freddie are having fun! but mainly to spend more time with one another)

and then they're all just sitting around the fire, with a couple other people like gigi and bella and maybe kendal, and talking and reminiscing (imagine the scene from the movie) and they talk about the good old days, and someone brings up how harry was shorter than most of the guys, and how niall was blonde, and how they didn't have tattoos, and stuff like that, and then niall starts strumming the guitar and they sing some one direction song, and all is good.


End file.
